The Lord Of Zelda
by MASTER HAND 53
Summary: Link's life is a life of sadness and disappointment fun for us readers. he was abused most of his life by his father leading him to a terrible condition. his parents died when he was 9. Link's past life is practically unknown since he forgot. Zelda is the only thing that can cheer Link up. but when Zelda tells him the truth about his parents, life and what he really is...
1. CH1:The Guy That Fell

**this is my brand new story i do hope you enjoy it. This story is rated T, but really should be rated M for some content for certain chapters. Now let's get to the story. Review Please.**

_**The Lord Of Zelda**_

_Chapter 1:The guy that fell_

At the Hyrule Hotel

Link and Zelda were taking a vacation from always saving Hyrule. Link was sleeping on his bed. And Zelda was reading her favorite Manga book; Sumomomo momomo. After a few hours Zelda fell asleep with her book on her face. And Link rolled on off the bed and hit his head on the floor. "Ouch, Dammit." Link stood up and looked around to see Zelda sleeping and it was 8:57 am. Link decided to take a quick walk outside for some fresh air.

It was still dark outside. And could hardly see anything. So he went back in to get a flash light. When he went to the door. He tried to turn the knob, but it didn't turn. He struggled to turn it. But it still wouldn't open. Link was looked outside. "Dammit!" he yelled slamming his fist on the door. Link turned around to see something shining. He followed it. Only to find a gem, next to a dead body covered with blood and gore. "Is that Zelda?" linked said. Zelda's arm grabbed links leg. "Come with me!" the undead body said. "AAAAAAAH!" linked yelled. "AAAAAAAH!" link jumped out his bed.

"Oh!... oh shit. What a terrible nightmare!" link said whipping sweat off his face. Link looked at Zelda bed. Only to see she not there. "Uh?... where did Zelda go?" link asked himself. He got out of bed and got his clothes to take a quick bath. Meanwhile Zelda was spending her morning to take a nice warm bubble bath. "Ahh… no better was to release my stress." She said putting her hands behind head. Link knocked on the bath room door. *Knock* *knock* *knock* "hello? Is someone in here?" he said knocking on the door.

"Oh… yeah, it's me Link!" Zelda responded. "Oh…uh sorry I'll come back later." He said walking away. Link put his clothes on his bed. And decided to call room service for breakfast. "Um… can I have 2 BLT'S 2 and 2 plates of pancakes and eggs." He said into the phone. "Will that be all?" "Oh yeah and some orange juice." "Okay will be up in the next 10 minutes.

"What am I going to do in the next?" he asked himself. Link got up and looked out the window. "What a normal day. The sky is so black and the clouds are so purple." He said walking away from the window. "Wait a sec!" Link ran back to the window! "I don't like the looks of this." Link said. Link saw something come out the clouds. Link grabbed his sword and jumped out the window. He took out his binoculars, only to see that thing from the clouds wasn't a monster of some sort, it was a guy. Lightning started flashing. And a bolt of lightning hit link. "Whoa! Déjà vu!" link said. Link fainted.

Zelda was about to get out the tub. When she was about to get up something crashed through the ceiling and crashed into her bath. She quickly jumped out the tub. She saw what crash through the ceiling, it was a guy he had black wings and a tail.

"He turned around to see Zelda. "Aaaaaaah!" she screamed scrambling to cover herself. "Where am I?" he said fainting head first into the bath. "Oh… are you alright?" she said walking over to the bath and picking the guy up. The guy lifted up his head. Only to see Zelda's chest in his face. "Aaah! Aaah!" he screamed backing away from Zelda. Zelda looked at him in confusion. She then noticed she was nude in front of a guy.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed grabbing her towel and ran out the bathroom. The guy was breathing in heavily with his hand on his chest. "shit... shit why does this always happen to me."I better go apologize. But wait so she can get dressed first."

Link found himself in a familiar area. It was kind of foggy. "Uh… where am I?" Link asked himself. "You're inside your subconscious. A voice said. "Who said that?" Link said. "Aoh… seems you don't remember us? Do you?" "I guess not." Link said. "Who are you anyways?" "How Forceful you really don't remember! Let's see alright look at me?" "Okay where are you?" "Behind you." "What?" link turned around. To see someone who looks almost identical to him. "He had the same face as link, but his hair was covering his right eye and the same clothes. But his swords and boots was a Firey red. Also had 2 square-ish rings on his wrists. "So who are you?" "My name is Focus."

"Focus? Okay. My name is…" "Link I Know." "Link started fading away. "What's happening?!" Link yelled. "You're awaking up." "What! Will I see you again?" Link asked. "Yes, only if you use ligh…" Link faded away. "How Forceful!"

A knock was heard on Zelda door. "Wha… oh coming!" Zelda opened the door. She saw the guy from earlier and was about to slam the door. But he stopped her. "Wait! I want to apologize for what happened." He said bowing down. "Oh! Okay." "May, I come in?" "Um… sure!" she said opening the door, welcoming him in. "Finally, I can act like my normal self." He said jumping on Link's bed. "My name is Zelda." Zelda said. "What? Oh…My name is Devilion X, but my friends call me Dev-X." "So Dev-X what is with the Black wings and tail?" Zelda asked. "Oh… I'm a Devil." "WAIT! Are you here for my soul?!" Zelda asked in worry. "Um… am I suppose to?" "Um… NO!" "Okay then."

Link woke up outside on the ground. "Wow what a crazy dream!" Link said. Link got up and looked through the broken window. Only to see Zelda talking to someone. Link went to another window and jumped through it. Link tripped and fell on the floor. "OW! Rug burn!" he yelled as he got up." "Zelda who's this guy on my bed." "This is Devilion X Dev-X for short." "Okay so what's with the wings and tail?" he asked rubbing his chin. "He's a Devil." "Devil!" Link fainted.

_**TO Be CONTUIED…**_

**If hope you all liked this new story. If there is something wrong or you dislike about this story, comment about it so I can do/fix it. That Is All. 53 OUT!**


	2. CH2:The Return Part !

**Chapter is here I hope you really enjoy this chapter.**

**The Lord Of Zelda**

_Chapter 2: The Return Part 1_

Link woke upon his bed he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Whoa! I had the craziest dream." He said stretching his arms. "Hey Zel…da." He said seeing that Zelda wasn't on her bed. Link got off the bed and left the room. He checked almost every room in the hotel. But he still couldn't find her. Until he heard her laughing in the Lobby. So he walked into the Lobby. He saw Zelda, Dev-X, and a familiar stranger. The stranger was wearing a brown hat covering his face. And a brown Jack'est. (A jacket and a vest.) "Hey Zelda who is this?" "Oh link your awake! Well this is Mr… uh? Excuse me you never told me your name." Zelda said. "Oh my name is Gan… Gan… Gandon." Gandon said suspicion way. "Well Link this is Mr. Gandon." "What is the up Gandon!" Link said holding out his hand waiting for a handshake.

Gandon grabbed his hand. Link gasped and his eyes turned a venomous red. Link saw an image of a guy yelling at a little kid and a familiar lady hiding behind a couch. Link's eyes returned normal. And he let go off Gandon's hand and stumbled backwards. "Link can I talk to you outside?" Dev-X asked. "Uh…sure."

Link walked outside and the sky was still black and purple. "Link two things. First thing; we have to talk to this Am-er-i-ca guy. Second thing; here take this. Dev-X dropped a chained feather into Link's hand. "What's this?" link asked dangling the feather. "It's a gift from your goddess." Link started at it. He then gasped and his eye turned a Graceful white.

Link now say an image of him sitting on some lady's lap. But he couldn't seem to see her face. His eyes returned to normal. "Okay it happened a second time." "What did?" Dev-X said standing up straight. "it' nothing." And what about a few am-er i-ca chapters? Because I ain't leaving this hotel." "Ugh! Your suck a Bastard!" "HEY! I ain't no Bastard!" Link yelled. "What?! I didn't even say anything!" Dev-X yelled back. "Yes, you did!" "Nope didn't say a word." Dev-X said folding his arms. "Than who did?" Link said looking around. "I did." who?" "Me!" who's Me?!" Ugh! What the Fuck! You really are a bastard." The voice said. "Who said that?" "UGH! You know what I'm done! I'm done!" "Hey Link if your done talking to yourself then we need to go back inside. "AAAAAAHHH!" Zelda screamed. Link and Dev-X ran back inside.

At A really really not far away place

"Link's father was right, he's really is a bastard." "You're practically Link yourself." Focus said. Focus was arguing with some on almost identical to him and Link. But is hair style was different. He had four spikes that cover most of his head. The first on was going left diagonally, second one going left, a and the third and fourth one going straight down. And the rest of his harm is pretty much the same as Links. And his clothes were a light black.

At least I'm not a Bastard like him; he doesn't even know our father is still alive!" "Wait! N'af! "NOPE! Go get Zorack or Cosfu to help you." N'af said walking away.

Dev-X searched all the rooms and Link search he lobby, the café, outside. Still no sign of Zelda or Gandon. Link then stripped over a bottle with Gandon's Name and address on it. Link ran to Dev-X. "Dev! Look!" Link said showing him the bottle. "Yeah okay but, how do we know he lives there!" "It's worth a shot." Link said shrugging his shoulders. Link and Dev-X went outside to see the Sky was blue and the clouds were white. "That's weird it was just dark and death-looking just a few Minutes ago." Dev-X said. "Never mind that we need to find them." Around the corner there was a girl she had white beautiful wings and a white tunic-dress outfit. She followed Dev-X and Link.

"Dev-X can't you just fly us there, instead of us running." "OH!" Dev-X did a face palmed. "Okay Link jump on my back." Link jumped on Dev-X's back and flew off.

Zelda was chained to a wall. "Okay Gandon this was fun but can you let me go now!" Gandon chuckled. "I'm sorry Zelda, but I can't. Not until I find her! And I need you to find her." "What are you talking about? Who's this her?" "Don't worry I'll show an image of her, let we just find it." Link and Dev-X was flying back to Zelda's castle to see if she is there. "Alright stop now!" Dev-X quickly stopped. Link flew of his back and crashed into a window. Link had a little blood on his face from the broken glass. "Oh hey Zo'necha. (Zo'necha is Zelda older twin sister. She had red hair and wore an orange shirt with a blue shirt.) "OH! Hey link. I've seen you crashed through another window." "Yeah! Yeah, make jokes all you want. Is your sister here?" "No but I did see her with some guy a few minutes ago." "Okay thanks." "Link did a double back flip out the window. He landed on one foot. Then tripped and landed on his face. "Link great dismount!" Dev-X joked.

"Oh shut up!" link said. Link jumped on Dev-X's back. They flew of while not knowing where they're going.

Ten minutes later.

"Hey Link can you say Flawless flawer flaws flawlessly five times fast." Can you say Shut Up! 5 times fast?" Link said. "Yes. Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut UP! There I said it." Dev –X said crossing his arms. "Dev-X Watch out!" Link yelled. "Dev-X dodged the pole." "Oh thanks." Dev-X said looking at Link. "Watch!..." Link and Dev-X crashed into another pole. And fell to the ground. Link hit the ground and Dev-X fell on top of him. "…Out." Link fainted. "Dev-X got off of Link." "Oh sorry Link." Dev-X said. "Link! Link!" Link opened his eyes.

For some reason Link eyes was a really bright blue. And his eyes were more lively. Link got up. "YAH! I'm okay." Link said with an urban accent. Okay soooo… should we go?" Dev-X said weirder out. "Yah! Let us go." Link hoped on Dev-X'S back. They flew off.

"So I know the location of Zelda and Gandorf. Just head east into the basement of the farm house." "Did you say Gandorf?" "Yah! I did." "You mean Gandon." "No I mean Gandorf." "Whatever! Let's go!"

At the location of Zelda and Gandon.

"So you gonna let me go right?" Zelda said hopefully. "In time." Link and Dev-X made it to the basement, but the door was looked. "The door is locked. Oh well we tried." Said Dev-X walking back up stairs.  
"Wait!-ta second" Link said. He backed up and bashed head threw the door. Break it down. "Yah Zelda we're here." Link yelled.

**TO BE CONTUIED…**

**Well that ends this chapter. I hoped you all liked it. The next chapter will come out next Tuesday. 53 OUT!**


End file.
